1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a funneling and filtering device and more specifically it relates to a seed filtering system for funneling and filtering seed passing through the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Material may spill when transferred from a first container to a second container. The spilled material may be wasted which results in additional costs.
Additionally, the material may include unwanted debris. It may be undesirable store the material with the unwanted debris.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved seed filtering system for funneling and filtering seed passing through the device.